League of Battle
The League of Battle is a GTVA-sponsored faction that has begun developing at a rapid rate. Consisting of inhabitants from 2 versions of Earth, a similar world called PokéEarth, and the world of Vestroia, all of which have merged together into one super-world, the government, society, and even military is based off of Battling 'Games' that were integral to the 3 Earth Variants' societies (Bakugan Brawling, Duel Monsters, and Pokémon Battling). Notable Members *Dan Kuso (Champions Council Member - Top Brawler, Representative of Bakugan Brawlers; Bakugan Battle Brawler Leader) *Cynthia Shirona (Champions Council Member - Pokémon Master, Representative of Pokémon Trainers; Sinnoh Region Pokémon League Champion) *Yugi Moto (Champions Council Member - King of Games, Representative of Duel Monsters Duelists) *Maxie Matsubusa (Leader of Team Magma) *Courtney Kagari (Team Magma's Liaison to the League's Government) *Archie Aogiri (Leader of Team Aqua) *Matt Ushio (Team Aqua's Liaison to the League's Government) *Seto Kaiba (Head of KaibaCorps) *Joseph Stone (Head of Devon Corps) *Mira Clay (Vestal Liaison to the League's Government) *Fabia Sheen (Leader of the Neathians) *Runo Misaki (Bakugan Battle Brawler) *Shun Kazami (Bakugan Battle Brawler) *Alice Gehabich (Bakugan Battle Brawler) *Julie Makimoto (Bakugan Battle Brawler) *Marucho Marukura (Bakugan Battle Brawler) *Chan Lee (Experienced Bakugan Brawler) *Jenny and Jewls (Singers; Experienced Bakugan Brawlers) *Billy Gilbert (Experienced Bakugan Brawler) *Klaus von Hertzon (Experienced Bakugan Brawler) *Lance Wataru (Kanto/Johto Region Pokémon League Champion) *Steven Stone (Hoenn Region Pokémon League Champion) *Alder Adeku (Unova Region Pokémon League Champion) *Diantha Carnet (Kalos Region Pokémon League Champion) *Ash Ketchum (Battle Frontier Brain - Statium Ace) *Anabel Lila (Battle Frontier Brain - Salon Maiden) *May Haruka (Top Pokémon Coordinator) *Paul Shinji (Elite Pokémon Trainer) *Dawn Hikari (Top Pokémon Coordinator) *Tobias Takuto (Elite Pokémon Trainer) *Caitlin Cattleya (Unova Elite 4 Trainer - Psychic-Type) *Joey Wheeler (Expert Duel Monster Duelist) *Jaden Yuki (Expert Duel Monster Duelist) *Syrus Truesdale (Expert Duel Monster Duelist) *Alexis Rhodes (Expert Duel Monster Duelist) *Chazz Princeton (Expert Duel Monster Duelist) *Zane Truesdale (Expert Duel Monster Duelist) *Davos Galeron (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Renegade Sith) *Donovan Epide (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Rogue Terran Confederation Ghost-In-Training) *Xhaiden Epide (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Rogue Terran Confederation Psionicist) *Nova Terra (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Rogue Terran Confederation Psionicist) *Maverick Gale (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Deserting Cerberus Biotic) *Aeolus Gleipnif (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Runaway Nohrian Malig Knight) *Tynan Gleipnif (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Runaway Plegian (Nohrian-Born) Sorcerer) *Kyrell Hunter (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Defecting Enclave Soldier) Gallery of Members (Doesn't hold EVERY member in the list) 645.PNG|Dan Kuso (Champions Council Member - Top Brawler, Representative of Bakugan Brawlers; Bakugan Battle Brawler Leader) Cynthia-girls-of-pokemon-32920761-821-783.jpg|Cynthia Shirona (Champions Council Member - Pokémon Master, Representative of Pokémon Trainers; Sinnoh Region Pokémon League Champion) 1020393-yugi.jpg|Yugi Moto (Champions Council Member - King of Games, Representative of Duel Monsters Duelists) Omega_Ruby_Alpha_Sapphire_Courtney.png|Courtney Kagari (Team Magma's Liaison to the League's Government) Black_White_Caitlin.png|Caitlin Cattleya (Unova Elite 4 Trainer - Psychic-Type) Eri5.png|Davos Galeron (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Renegade Sith) Ghost with Gun.jpg|Donovan Epide (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Rogue Terran Confederation Ghost-In-Training) Spectre SC2-WoL Story1.jpg|Xhaiden Epide (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Rogue Terran Confederation Psionicist) Nova terra heroes of the storm by darknessbliss-d70fk6p.jpg|Nova Terra (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Rogue Terran Confederation Psionicist) Cerberus assault trooper spartan form by intothevoid538-d6b8f59.jpg|Maverick Gale (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Deserting Cerberus Biotic) Revenant Knight.png|Aeolus Gleipnif (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Runaway Nohrian Malig Knight) AwakeningSorcererPortrait.png|Tynan Gleipnif (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Runaway Plegian (Nohrian-Born) Sorcerer) Juggerarmor.jpg|Kyrell Hunter (Hybrid Duelist/Brawler/Trainer; Defecting Enclave Soldier) Government Being a nation built upon Battling Games, it makes sense for the top 'players' of these games to be the ones elected as the leaders of the faction. These individuals form the Champions Council, the top battlers of the 'Battling Games'. The current members of the Champions Council and their top battler are: *Dan Kuso and Fusion Dragonoid *Cynthia Shirona and Garchomp *Yugi Moto and Dark Magician (and variants) Annual Master Game Championship The AMGC, or 'Annual Master Game Championship', is a tournament where the top battlers from every 'game' fights against each other. The AMGC has specifically designed rules to allow the various games to mesh easily and efficiently. The AMGC always starts with an Exhibition Match, where the Champions Council faces off in a free-for-all. Adaptions to the games made during the AMGC *All games' power levels (Bakugan G-Power and Pokémon Attack Power Strength) are recalculated to match up with Duel Monsters counterparts. *All Summoned, Chosen, etc creatures use a Pokémon Battle-style HP system: any creature reduced to 0 HP is eliminated *All creatures are summoned onto Bakugan Gate Cards, and receive a power boost based on their Attribute. Pokémon Attribute Assignment Unlike Duel Monsters and Bakugan, which use the same basic 6 Attributes, Pokémon's 18 types don't mesh well, so the rules of the AMGC have assigned each of the 18 types to an Attribute. These assignments are as follows: Pyrus/Fire *Fire *Dragon *Fighting Aquos/Water *Water *Ice *Normal Ventus/Wind *Flying *Grass *Bug Subterra/Earth *Rock *Ground *Steel Haos/Light *Fairy *Psychic *Electric Darkus/Dark *Dark *Ghost *Poison Military The League Militia is a decentralized Military Organization, split among the different 'games' of the societies. However, 8 different warriors, Davos Galeron, a former Sith; Donovan Epide, a renegade Psionicist from the Terran Dominion; Xhaiden Epide, Donovan's teenage younger brother and a fellow psionicist; Nova Terra, a teenage Psionicist that the Epides rescued from Crime Lord Fagin; Maverick Gale, a rogue Cerberus Biotic; and the brothers Aeolus Gleipnif and Tynan Gleipnif, a Malig Knight and Sorcerer respectively, Aeolus from Nohr, but Tynan having been taken at a young age to Plegia; and Kyrell Hunter, a Enclave defector, have high positions in the Militia due to their advanced combat experience. Soldiers Battle Droids Ground Vehicle Types Fighter/Aircraft Classes Fighters and Attack Planes Drones and UAVs Super-Planes Bombers Plane-based Gunships Non-Combat Planes Helicopters Starfighters Airship Classes Starship Classes Gtcv_calypso.jpg|LBCv Trap Card (Trap Card-class League Corvette) Ticotof.png|LBCv Toxic Spikes (Toxic Spikes-class League Corvette) GVFgArpyia.png|LBCv Bakugan Trap (Bakugan Trap-class League Corvette) ToutatisDD.png|LBD Monster (Monster-class League Destroyer) GTDDamocles.png|LBD Pokémon (Pokémon-class League Destroyer) Gtdtitan.jpg|LBD Bakugan (Bakugan-class League Destroyer) GTSD Anchorage.png|LBJ Time to Duel (Time to Duel-class League Juggernaut) 658px-Collossus_mk_2.jpg|LBJ Begin the Battle (Begin the Battle-class League Juggernaut) GTVATitan.png|LBJ Gate Card Open (Gate Card Open-class League Juggernaut)